


To the unknown and terrible land

by MilizaMorelle



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Assault, Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilizaMorelle/pseuds/MilizaMorelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan keeps his promise to follow Mina, if she becomes a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the unknown and terrible land

"Humans are so extremely filthy."

Mina´s voice is clear like a glass harp. She is exquisite, a masterpiece of lush, unnatural color. Her blonde hair looks now red, her skin has almost luminous bloom.  She kicks the corpse of a ten-year-old peasant boy, who lays on the floor, and smiles with her crimson lips. 

"Will you kill me?" Jonathan is dizzy for blood loss and drinking of Mina´s vampire blood, and Mina´s smile widens. She crawls to the bed with him.

"My husband? No, not you! I will keep you with me. You won´t be a vampire, not human, and we will always stay together." She kisses him. "Blood of my blood."


End file.
